rwby_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Taken Models List
Roman Torchwick ;) In use *Loden Rhee - Kim Seokjin (Jin; BTS) *Nero Rossi - Byun Baekhyun (EXO) *ginger Jeo - Kim Taeyeon (SNSD) *Pepper Broderick - Kim Taehyung (BTS) *Leo Kim - Choi Si-won (Super Junior) *River Higanbana - Park Chanyeol (EXO) *Cerulean Mitchell - Zhang Yixing (Lay; EXO) *Olive Yi - Jo Kwon (2AM) *Sage Laing - Oh Sehun (EXO) *Rhythm noir - Kim Jong-dae (Chen; EXO) *Zaffre Nickelson - Kim Jong-in (Kai; EXO) *Wyn Lui - Ten (NCTU) *Reolin Li - Bang Yongguk (B.A.P) (I got permission to use him.) *Lazuli Lantana Jeon Jungkook (BTS) Reserved *Exo (everyone in the group, including former, bar Do Kyungsoo) (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *BTS (everyone in the group)(Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Jung Daehyun (Sharing with Penny) (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Chen Le (NCT) 00:38, October 15, 2016 (UTC) *Park Ji Sun (NCT Dream) 15:53, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Neopolitan Adults #Emmelie de Forest (Russet Lauritsen) #Sidse Babett Knudsen (Iris Mikkelsen) #Birgitte Hjort Sorensen (Nevada Nielsen + Ocean Schreiber) #Isabelle Fuhrman (Vee Schneider) #Debrah Scarlett (Pyrrha Rasmussen) #Alison Brie (Sienna Andreassen) #Margot Robbie (Willow D'Ambrosio) #Shay Mitchell (Candice Bellerose) #Rooney Mara (Nerissa Schneider) #Anna Kendrick (Tawny Andersen) #Manuel Neuer (Gilbert Schweinsteiger) #Shailene Woodley (Anastasia Sakellarios) #Frida Gustavsson (Calla Virtanen) #Lana del Rey (Delphini Zeppelin) #Louis Tomlinson (Rosso Westbrook) #Marina Diamandis (Mint Ecclestone) #Kaya Scodelario (Duana Lantana) #Poli Genova (Caffeine Winderfly) #Elizabeth Lail (Cassiopeia Graham) #Bastian Schweinsteiger (Silber Schmidt) #Felicity Jones (Pyralis Karahalios) #Imogen Poots (Lyra Moreau) #Pilou Asbaek (Malachite Larsen) #Ellen Page (Blanche Lefevre) Students #Lena Meyer-Landrut (Valentina Willow) #Jung Eunji (Ebony Liang) shared with velvet <3 #Lee Ji Eun (Scarlett Jang and Arylice Calder) #Jamie-Lee Kriewitz (Kasch Vogel) #Nastya Kusakina (Linnéa Engström) #Francesca Michielin (Vienna Bianchi) #Alexandra Daddario (Bianca Adair) #India Eisley (Albion Chevalier) #Georgie Henley (Francesca Blanc) #Cara Delevingne (Ivy Callaghan) #Kathryn Prescott (Coral Kirkland) #Lucky Blue Smith (Grey Breckenridge) #Thomas Brodie-Sangster (Rowan Williams) #Lindsay Hansen (Ciara Ainsworth) #Sophie Turner (Tourmaline Kinevart) #Choi Sooyoung (Shade Abraxos) #Kim Hyuna (Laurel Thomas) #CL (2ne1) (Electra Knight) #Park Hyomin (Kale Blaze) #Kim Dahyun (Honolulu Song) #Yeri Velvet (Blu de Adel) #Moon Hyuna (Osmium Oceana) #Krystal Jung (Freylinia Brook) #Yulia Lipnitskaya (Yevgeniya Willow) #Yuzuru Hanyu (Kaito Akimoto) #Daria Sidorchuk (Sinopia Jakobsen) #Freddie Highmore (Flynn Larsen) #Emma Fuhrmann (Mercedes Evans) #Raffey Cassidy (Viola Wolf) #Natalia Dyer (Sionainn Byrne) #Kim Jiho (oh my girl) (Chromium Ro) #Hayley Williams (Nova Wilding) #Dakota Blue Richards (Autumn Clark) Yang Xiao Long unless i like you, the answer is no. and if you don't respect that... you'll be on the receiving end of Ember Celica. Salem Please. Do... not... even... ask. I do not want to share. Sorry/not sorry. ---- N O R A Sharing will depend from user to user ^3^ ---- #Tiera Skovbye — Hyacinth Lantana #Bae Su-ji (Suzy; MissA) — Kiku Higanbana #Kim Dani — Bluebell Marianas #Yoon Jeong-han (Jeonghan; SVT) — Kim Jinhai #Kiera Knightley — Yasmin Montblanc #Kim Jisoo (Blackpink) — Lotus Borealis #Zoe Kurzenkova — Raine Irys #Alissa Skovbye — Líadan Ó Ciardha #Gal Gadot — Alejandra Sakellarios #Park Shin Hye — Lauren Jin #Jessica Jung — Amaryllis Azalea #Jung Jinyoung — Elysium Karst (shared with Roman) #James McAvoy — Daiquiri Martini #Jennifer Ulrich — Julchen Beilschmidt #Polina Gagarina — Satrina Willow #Stefanie Scott — Carmine Rassmussen #Rowan Blanchard — Tilly Evans #Cristina Fernandez Lee — Peony Owens #Hong Jisoo (Joshua; SVT) — Chumin "Churo" Ro #Anastasia Bezrukova — Aureolin Beilschmidt P.E.N.N.Y V.2 #Evanna Lynch — Licorice Beaumont #Megan Young — Miele Winderfly #Kassi Smith — Brighid Ó Ciardha #Chris Pine — Nicotine Coquelicot #Wen Junhui (Jun; SVT) — Altair Borealis #Annasophia Robb — Diana Payne #Evan Peters — Yasen Angelov ---- #Kirsten Maldonado (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Amber Heard (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Karlie Kloss (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Yang) #Haley Ramm (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Zachary Quinto (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Vini Uehara (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Cinder) #Katarzyna Konderak (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Sasha Pivovarova (Reserved on 00:35, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Cutiepiemarzia (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Bridget Satterlee (Reserved on 00:34, October 15, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Cinder) #Behati Prinsloo (Reserved on 00:36, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Hailee Steinfeld (Reserved on 00:39, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Elizabeth Olsen (Reserved on 00:43, October 15, 2016 (UTC)) #Seo Jisoo (Reserved on 22:12, October 31, 2016 (UTC)) #Tobias Sorensen (Reserved on 14:14, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Alexis Ren (Reserved on 14:46, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Sistine Rose Stallone (Reserved on 14:55, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Mario Maurer (Reserved on 14:57, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Hyun Woo (Reserved on 15:05, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Min Ho (Reserved on 15:05, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #James Franco (Reserved on 22:03, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Godfrey Gao (Reserved on 22:03, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Xian Lim (Reserved on 22:13, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Aaron Taylor-Johnson (Reserved on 22:47, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Benedict Cumberbatch (Reserved on 02:41, November 4, 2016 (UTC)) Ren If it's starred please don't ask to share XD It's pointless ᵘᶰᶫᵉˢˢ ʷᵉ ᵃʳᵉ ʳᵉᵃᶫᶫʸ ᶜᶫᵒˢᵉ ᵗʰᵉᶰ ʸᵒᵘ ᶜᵃᶰ ᵖʳᵒᵇᵃᵇᶫʸ ˢʷᵃʸ ᵐᵉ ⋅⁻⋅ also if you want to share, please ask first. The likelihood is I'll say yes (unless starred) but still ask #'Huin Saek Park'-JB aka Im Jaebum***ᶜʰᵃˢᵉ ˢʰᵃʳᶦᶰᵍ #'Popper Broderick'-Mark Tuan #'Pyro Mania'-Do Kyungsoo*** #'Ray Liang'- Jackson Wang** #'Shadow Marx' - Cody Christian*** #'Saber Ryu'- Ok Taecyeon #'Rasperry Regalia' - Ailee #'Greyson Seok' - Kang Chanhee #'Chrome Ube' - Mark Lee*** #'Sinna Malachite' - Kim Jiwon aka Bobby #'Zill Brand' - Tyler James Williams #'Quin Harlens' - Kim Donghyuck aka Haechan #'Woody Blaze' - Lee Jooheon #'Umber Naighy' - Son Hyun woo aka Shownu #'Phoebus Sakellarios' - Dylan Sprayberry #'Nickel de Adel' - Jeon Wonwoo #'Ghost Canis Lupus' - Koo Junhoe*** #'Tanner Baran' - Kim Ji Soo male actor*** #'Ao "Abro" Ro' - Jay Park B) #'Macaroni Rasmussen' - Tristan Evans #'Aposema Demetriou' - Yeo Changgu*** #'Licorice Demetriou' - Lee Taeyong #'Krypton Stoolsen' - Kang Hyunggu #'Mateo Gallo Byrne' - Noah Centineo #'Oobleck' - Choi Seungcheol #'Pluto De Adel' - Nikolaj Coster-Waldau #'Dawn Fader' - Henry Lau #'Ethan Crowther' - Jamie Bell #Kwon Hyuk (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)~)*** #Kim Myungsoo (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Nick Robinson (reserved 20:46, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Howon (reserved 05:47, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) #Jang Dongwoo (reserved 02:45, October 25, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Hongbin (reserved 06:22, October 16, 2016 (UTC))*** #Lee Seokmin (reserved 23:08, October 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Song Minho (reserved 18:05, October 26, 2016 (UTC))*** #Yan An (reserved 03:56, November 1, 2016 (UTC)) #Yoon Bora (reserved 20:54, November 3, 2016 (UTC)) Ruby Rose *Katherine McNarama - Regalia Unisonance *Mia Mitchell - Lisanna Nightshade *Taylor Swift - Navy Morrison *Niall Horan - Tyrian Crowley *Emma Watson - Noelle Indigo *Jared Gilmore - Thantos Swan *Odeya Rush - Sky Johnson shared with yang *Daisy Ridley - Tea Green shared with yang *Ashley Tisdale - Raven Byrne *Mackenzie Foy - Theresa Fischer *Barbara Palvin (reserved - shared with yang) *Emma Roberts (reserved - shared with yang) *Amanda Seyfried (reserved - shared with yang) *Emma Stone (reserved - shared with yang) *Rosie Huntington-Whiteley (reserved - shared with yang) *Lily Collins (reserved - shared with pyrrha) Cinder #Joseph Gordon-Levitt (Zeev Connor) #Stephen Amell (Leonard Wolf) #Harry Shum Jr. (Valentine Faulkner) #Scott Eastwood (Jett Sawyer) #Katie McGrath (Lilith Boisseau) #Natalie Dormer (Alena Blackburn) #Matthew Daddario (Niko Armstrong) #Cara Delevingne (Quinn Sawyer) (shared w/ neo) #Lindsey Morgan (Indigo Connor) #Harry Styles (Sterling Westbrook) (shared w/ yang & roman) #Scarlett Leithold (Narcissa Wallace) #Vanessa Anela Moe (Bronwen Köhler) #Taissa Farmiga (Pandora Dahl) (shared w/ yang) #Kendall Jenner (Saffron Brandt) #Melina Martin (Amethyst Westbrook) #Sebastian Stan (Robin Thatcher) #Milou Sluis (Yvonne Thompson) #Taron Egerton (Maxwell Emerson) #Willa Holland (Sabrina Eyles) #Vini Uehara (Grayson Winderfly) (shared w/ nora) #Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) (shared w/ yang) #Zoella Sugg (Lavender Clark) #Jack Falahee (Ryker Karahalios) #Georgina Haig (Blu Seymour) #Pyper America Smith (Zahiara Reid) (shared w/ yang) #Shay Mitchell (Bianca Moretti) (shared w/ neo) #Melissa Benoist (reserved - 19:22, November 5, 2016 (UTC)) #Zendaya Coleman (Cassandra Solo) #Uriah Shelton (Celadon Evans) #Bridget Satterlee (Linnaea Rasmussen) (shared w/ nora) #Amelia Zadro (Layla de Adel)+ (Kara Byrne) #Veronika Vernadskaya (Clover Virtanen) #Courtney Eaton (Gemma Connor) #Amanda Steele (Reyna Ayers) #Emma Engle (Sierra Whitesides) #Lilly Kruk (Emerald Faulkner) #Laneya Grace (Tessa Bellerose) #Maddie Ziegler (Amber Zeppelin) Emerald Sustrai #Lady Gaga - Reserved - 23:38, October 24, 2016 (UTC) #Nastya Kusakina - Reserved - 23:38, October 24, 2016 (UTC) #Tatianna - Reserved - 02:52, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Pyrrha Nikos Jaune I'm probably open to sharing. If you ask first. If you don't, the answer will be a resounding no. ---- #Anthony Mackie - Phoenix Brand #Hunter Hayes - Festus De Palma #Hill Harper - Sabellius Drago #Asa Butterfield - Reed Ashworth #Jacob Artist - Marinus Hansen #Ryan Guzman - Maurice Rasmussen #Ansel Elgort - Nemo Hawkins #Jack Harries - Basil Burke #Booboo Stewart - Owen Connor #Liam Hemsworth - Mars Irvin #Mason Cook - Elder Duante #Colin Ford - Neptune Irvin #Patrick Dempsey - Basilius Sakellarios #Jake T. Austin - Rajah Ayers #Madeline Carroll (shared with Pyrrha) - Dahlia Sakellarios #Zayn Malik - Leo Braune #Scotty McCreery - Vern Austin #Josh Hutchinson - Gideon Westbrook #Theo James - Abito Willow #Avan Jogia - Morganite Larsen #Micheal B. Jordan - Finnian Bradford #Jake Gyllenhaal - Njord Connor #Aramis Knight - Alexandrite Karahalios #Callan McAuliffe - Jonathan Byrne #Bradley James - Titus Williams #Chris Sheffield - Richard Wolf #Tristan Wilds - Santiago Solo #Adam Levine - Reserved: 23:02, November 7, 2016 (UTC) #Kip Moore - Reserved: 02:47, November 5, 2016 (UTC) #Easton Corbin Reserved: 19:55, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Alex O'Loughlin Reserved: 00:50, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Penny! I will only share if I like you. Is this favoritism? Yes it is! *ding!* ---- In use *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo) - Prism Silvester *Cha Hak-yeon (N) - Indigo Levi *Heo Ga-yoon - Vera Rhee *Jung Dae-hyun - Jasper Ube *Kim Him-chan - Anza Malachite *Yoo Young-jae - Angelo Black *Moon Jong-up - Maize Simmons *Son Seung-wan (Wendy) - Sonia Tyrian *Kris Wu - Crimson Amas ---- Reserved #Seo In-guk (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #Chou Tzuyu Twice (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #YooA My Girl (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Jun Hyosung Secret (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Halsey (Reserved 16:45, 13 October, 2016) #Kim Ki-bun (Key) SHINee (Reserved 16:45, 13 October, 2016) #All of B.A.P Daehyun w/ [[User:JustChase|Roman] ] (Reserved 16:48, 13 October, 2016) #Mark Fischbach Markiplier (Reserved 00:12, 14 October, 2016) #Lime Venus (Reserved 16:54, 14 October, 2016) #Hwang Minhyun NU'EST (Reserved 16:55, 14 October, 2016) #Lim Chang-kyun (I.M) X (Reserved 2:33, 15 October, 2016) #Lee Jae-hwan (Ken) VIXX (Reserved 2:36, 15 October, 2016) #Song Ji-eun Secret (Reserved 2:37, 15 October, 2016) #Amandla Stenberg (Reserved 5:01, 15 October, 2016) #Kim Mingyu SVT (Reserved 3:26, 20 October, 2016) #Aaron Kwak (Aron) NU'EST (Reserved 5:59, 22 October, 2016) #Victoria Justice (Reserved 16:28, 22 October, 2016) #Kwon Ji-yong (G-Dragon) BIGBANG (Reserved 2:03, 23 October, 2016) #Choi Young-jae GOT7 (Reserved 2:37, 25 October, 2016) #Shin Ho-seok (Wonho) X (Reserved 18:33, 4 November, 2016) Velvet Scarlatina i'm allergic to sharing. bring an EpiPen to my message wall if you wanna give it a shot. pun not regretted. jungkook · krystal jung · sungjong · seohyun · solar · tiffany hwang · yuri · seulgi · irene bae · chaeyeon · yura · vernon · naeun students *Hirai Momo — Ruiko Takayama *Jeon Jung-Kook (shared with roman) — Apollo Moon *Jung Soo-Jung — Ok Ha-Neul (Heroin Ok) students (academy level) *Lee Sung-Jong — Tylenol Soo *Seo Joo-Hyun — Sevan de Adel *Kim Yong-Sun — Lumi Jokinen *Hwang Mi-Young — Rain Sassari *Kwon Yu-Ri — Miela Oleastro *Bae Joo-Hyun — Shaked Ya *Kang Seul-Gi — Ecstasy Strand *Jung Chae-Yeon — Rotem Penzig *Kim Ah-Young — Aureole Ro *Son Na-Eun — Naranja Roig *Hansol Chwe — Nitrous Hwan graduates *Zac Efron — Achilles Sakellarios *Taylor Hill — Delwyn Beilschmidt *Sandara Park — Rumena Gye reserved Ozpin Moonbyul - Tea Rose Fox *Park Jinyoung (Junior; got7) - Alex Amranth *Luanna Perrez - Scarlet Sizz *Ye Zi Xuan - Topaz Byzantine *Courtney Act (RPDR) - Desire Rosaline Category:Key Lists